User talk:AndreEagle17
Welcome to my talk page, leave your details, talk to me if you need any help, create a section about the topic, always sign at the end of your message and please be ''polite.'' ---- Archive http://i.imgur.com/fEbzsl.jpg CONGRATS, YOU CREATED AN ARCHIVE PAGE :P 23:22, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Hey Some guy just edited the Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars page with a name that someone like Sean would make. You think he made a new sockpuppet account? ( ) 01:02, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 There's nothing we can do about him. Even Wikia has tried all they can with him. ( ) 01:11, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I agree but there's nothing we do but get him blocked for good with each sockpuppet account he makes. ( ) 01:24, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 That'd be highly advised because he is something else. ( ) 01:39, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 I sure will. But hey, I'm going to be at work tomorrow for my third day for six hours :( so I'm leaving you and RainingPain to watch out for anything that's going on because I won't be on here until 3:00 PM (Eastern Time). ( ) 01:50, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Yes try to get a job. I can tell you it won't be easy (as my manager gives me tasks where I stare at the job like :O lmaoo but you are getting paid for your hard work. Just make sure you can get to your job and you'll be fine. Also, if you put your best and get paid, you can use your hard earned money for new games and girls :D lmaooo. ( ) 02:25, November 9, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Vehicle Features I have added a page for the features, feel free to add to it. I just did the ground work on it. Leo68 (talk) 00:35, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Vehicles Hey in the page vehicle features or something you described the under glow right I guess that it will be available mostly to the higher end models and not all the vehicles. And a suggestion for all the sections can you try to separate them in the game they appear in like a table or a sub heading I know this is a bit of a work but I think this will be better when navigating and to know which vehicle is available in which game. What do you say? --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:23, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ok so who made this page anyways --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Yes it is definitely better as the door ajar page is condensed I along with many other features into one page. Fuzzy dice I know one car which is the yardie lobo what are the other two? Enlighten me. And ya just keep take this as a suggestion when I tell you that we shall segregate the vehicles into their specific games as it gives an easier option of viewing certain vehicles. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:47, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Ah yes. You are right I guess you can add it. Why don't you go ahead and add the group.--Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 14:54, November 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Happy Birthday Thanks for the birthday message. Leo68 (talk) 22:58, November 11, 2014 (UTC) Gta V Hey could you once check out the vehicles in gta v page as I think that now that the game is out we don't need to still reference to the trailers like it says that "in a brief scene in the trailer over head wires" I think we can edit it to make it better. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 12:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Adoption If nothing happens on your adoption request, leave a message on Merrystar's wall, she appears to take care of adoption requests. 13:07, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Check the page and read the vehicles in gta v where it states they the lines overhead are probably for trains I think that this much speculation is not required after the game is out so yeah. --Shadow Polaris([[User talk:ShadowPolaris|'Talk']]) 13:30, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Infernus Still useless for me. Looking for references to other games absolutely everywhere is redundant, especially when it was not the developers' intention. 18:45, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yep, that's likely, but I prefer to keep the page only with what we already know about it. Once the game is released, we'll add. 12:27, November 13, 2014 (UTC) RE: Job You certainly have improved ever since your promotion request. I see that you do more to contribute the wiki 'and' that you have improved your grammar. You are also quite active, which is something that *some* of us don't share. Keep up the good work, and perhaps you'll be patroller in no time. :) Carl Johnson Jr. (talk) 19:49, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Dodo Man you were right about it, next time I'll shut the hell up. Despite you hoped so, no manufacturer/new name for the Jet. And the Dodo has no manufacturer as well. 00:37, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Scarface http://i.imgur.com/fEbzsl.jpg 12:31, November 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Congrats man! I'm so happy for you! Also, like CJ Jr. said you are really improving here and I hope you become a patroller soon! Keep up the good work! ( ) 16:35, November 16, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 RE: I really wonder how can you be blind until you don't even see what you said about other users (fucking Brazilians, fucking Israeli, fucking blacks, etc.) and accuse all other users of being guilty. Ilan employed me per community vote, and I guess he trusts me, as well as the entire admins/patrollers. As for this fuck off thing, I don't even remember having said this about him or anyone. Probably a random invention to say I am a bad guy and etc., and that he has never done anything wrong (he doesn't even know me IRL, how I am, he just judges me behind a screen, LMAO, and a couple of days ago I got a "Fuck your mother and don't be a patroller" here from a "Ilan 3 xD" -_-). Good thing to see you are a bureaucrat there. PS: I don't have a Shitbook account. Never for me. 13:22, November 17, 2014 (UTC) I still wonder why did he decided to harass me. I started as a Wikia contributor after him. I remember that I spoke to him a single time prior to his infinite block. I remember it was in August, he was saying the Swift is related to Taylor Swift. I just asked him to stop (then Dodo8 messaged me to tell me he was blocked). After he unblocked, we did not talk, he called Smurfynz a "bitch" before LS11sVaultBoy blocked him for good. He started then to message me on the Watch Dogs Wiki after his first sockpuppet account was blocked. We had a friendly chat, but for some reason, after a couple of days, he messaged me and Smashbro8 "Fuck you" with no reason. After this I decided to stop talking with him (I had an occasion with Smashbro8 to tell him why do we ignore him). Then things went out of control for him, he regularly posted insults here and on the WD Wiki. As for my insults, I just once told him "I don't give a fuck about you", and I regret it, he was messaging me with more insults and I was already angry enough with RazorShotter (BTW, he looks like more a 123johnpaul to me than anything else). I'm sorry if it had to come to this. I would have kindly talked with him but since he ignores it each time I stopped. And about you, you're getting harassed probably because you should have never got involved in this. As for the GTA Wiki, I don't know why does he still try to enter here, as I noticed he's been editing on the German GTA Wiki, and since he's not blocked yet, there's no reason for him to stop editing there. Sad to see how can persons waste their life on the Internet. Instead of doing cool things (hanging out with friends and other stuff), they just live their entire life behind a screen, without realizing they are stupidly losing their time, while they could do better. I honestly hope someday he will question himself on his behavior and think about it. 15:13, November 17, 2014 (UTC) PS4 I'm not going to get much hands-on but we test-transferred my profile because there have been reports of issues so I've had a bit of a look around. Physics - I haven't noticed anything different. Crash deformation - seems the same, online might have a bit closer to story mode crash modelling. Lots of control/view options. Smurfynz (talk) 03:07, November 18, 2014 (UTC) It might take a few days for that information to come through since everyone has to re-start story mode from the beginning, the side-missions to unlock them might not be available right from the start. I've seen some snapmatics of the stock car Stallion in Online but haven't seen anything to unlock them yet. Smurfynz (talk) 19:46, November 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: Honestly, I am really impressed with the new Peyote Plants and their abilities however, I feel that it is a little too cartoony for how realistic GTA tries to be these days. I just don't want GTA going the direction that made Saints Row a huge turnoff and failure (cartoony). But I can tell I am gonna have fun shitting on people while playing as a bird. I hope they'd let you play as an animal still after collecting all plants. ( ) 17:46, November 19, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8